Knowledge Kills
Knowledge Kills 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-first case in Harwell. It takes place in Sparking Streets appearing as the first case of the district. Plot After the team learned about Omega's interest in Joshua Crane's business, they headed to Sparking Streets to investigate his company. As they arrived there, Diana offered to show Anthony and the player around, saying that she grew up here. While they were walking around the city, a man outside of a library started screaming for help, saying he found a dead body in his library. There, the detectives found the dead body of college student Joni Stroud, covered in glass shards. The man asking for help, librarian Roderick Key was suspected and told the duo that Joni was his most frequent visitor and would always study in the library with her friends. Later, famous programmer Zachary Millard and college professor Melissa Milburn were also suspected after the team discovered that the killer hacked the victim's phone to get rid of all evidence. Then, Diana told the detectives that someone wanted to see them, followed by a sad woman entering the station, saying she was the victim's girlfriend. The woman was identified as engineering student Ramona Bates who was very saddened by Joni's death. She told Anthony and the player that they used to meet in Sparking Valley, the biggest tourist spot in not only Sparking Streets, but in all of Harwell. There, they found a flyer with the victim's writing on it advertising a huge event in the district, the C3. On this flyer, they saw that Tsunami Entertainment CEO Aileen Brock is in town for the event, so they went to question her. After learning that the killer eats candy apples, the duo then investigated the victim's dorm room again and learned that Joni was hired as an assistant at the library but Roderick shortly fired her. Later, the detectives noticed that programmer Zachary Millard was holding a big speech in Sparking Valley. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's girlfriend, student Ramona Bates, for the murder. Ramona denied all accusations until she broke down, calling Joni a monster and saying that she's happy that she killed her. Ramona explained that she loved Joni but had to go on a vacation for a few days, leaving her alone in Harwell. When she came back, Ramona learned that the victim had cheated on her and then proceeded to break up with her, saying that she doesn't deserve her. Ramona was extremely furious after Joni had told her what was really going on, causing her to snap and plan her murder. Because Ramona thought Joni was so much prettier and better than her, she bashed her head in with a mirror to show her how much of a monster she really was. She was then arrested and sent to court, where Judge Blade sentenced her to 30 years in prison. After the trial, a really stressed out Diana confronted the player, saying that she received a threat directed to her and her brother. She said that she traced the threat back to a public computer used in the library they investigated during the murder. They asked librarian Roderick Key about this and he said that many people used the computers on that day and that it could have been sent by any of them. After having another look around, they eventually learned that POWER kidnapped Diana's brother, programmer Theodore Clover. After they realized this shocking truth, their first reaction was to confront a POWER affiliate directly, starting with Collin Indigo. Not surprisingly, Collin refused to tell them anything about it, even though he did say that he wasn't aware that their plan would initiate so quickly. Back at the station, the rest of the team tried to calm Diana down, telling her that they will get her brother back. After that, Chief Rose told Anthony and the player that they need to start investigating Joshua Crane's company and his business, saying that he's concerned more big names in Harwell could possibly join POWER. Eventually, the detectives found out that Joshua is currently on a business trip, so they confronted his assistant Sofia Hollows. After talking with her, all they learned was that Joshua started as the head of a small start-up company in Starlight Shores, California and that he currently is not affiliated with any underground companies. Sofia did tell the duo that Joshua is having a meeting with famous entrepreneur Marvin Mathews in a few weeks, saying that they can come back then and ask him directly. The police even asked Sofia for her notes and timetable to make sure there is nothing shady going on with Joshua Crane Entertainment. After having them looked at in the lab, the team wasn't able to find anything incriminating, so they decided to lay low and wait until Joshua himself arrives back in Harwell. Finally, after not having anything major to do for a few days, the team received a call from a local police officer saying that there's been a murder at Tsunami Entertainment! Summary Victim * 'Joni Stroud '(found with glass shards in her head and eyes) Murder Weapon * '''Hand Mirror Killer * Ramona Bates Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses anti-aging cream. *This suspect eats candy apples. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses anti-aging cream. *This suspect is a hacker. *This suspect eats candy apples. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses anti-aging cream. *This suspect is a hacker. *This suspect eats candy apples. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears nail polish. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses anti-aging cream. *This suspect is a hacker. *This suspect eats candy apples. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. *This suspect wears nail polish. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses anti-aging cream. *This suspect is a hacker. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. *This suspect wears nail polish. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer uses anti-aging cream. * The killer is a hacker. * The killer eats candy apples. * The killer has a scar. * The killer wears nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag; New Suspect: Roderick Key; Victim identified: Joni Stroud) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer uses anti-aging cream) * Ask Roderick about the murder. * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) * Invesitgate Victim's Room. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Paper, Folder) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; Result: The killer is a hacker) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Zachary Millard) * Talk to Zachary about the victim. * Examine Folder. (Result: Project Paper) * Examine Project Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Melissa Milburn) * Confront Melissa about the victim's project. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Ask Ramona about the victim. (Result: Ramona uses anti-aging cream; New Crime Scene: Sparking Valley) * Investigate Sparking Valley. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: New Suspect: Aileen Brock) * Question Aileen about the convention. (Result: Aileen uses anti-aging cream, Aileen is a hacker) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Gloves) * Analyze Bloody Goves. (12:00:00; Result: The killer eats candy apples; New Crime Scene: Posters) * Investigate Posters. (Clues: Torn Card, Locked Diary) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Talk to Roderick Key again) * Confront Roderick about the library card. (Result: Roderick uses anti-aging cream) * Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Victim's Diary) * Analyze Victim's Diary. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Melissa Milburn again) * Ask Melissa about Joni's diary entry. (Result: Melissa uses anti-aging cream, Melissa is a hacker, Melissa eats candy apples) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Faded Note, Magazine Stand, Teddy Bear) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Roderick Key again) * Ask Roderick about the apology. (Result: Roderick eats candy apples) * Examine Magazine Stand. (Result: Talk to Zachary Millard again) * Confront Zachary about the magazine. (Result: Zachary uses anti-aging cream, Zachary is a hacker, Zachary eats candy apples) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Talk to Ramona Bates again) * Talk to Ramona about the gift. (Result: Ramona is a hacker, Ramona eats candy apples) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Victim's Shoe, Pile of Books) * Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Cream Substance) * Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Shattered Mirror; Murder weapon identified: Hand Mirror) * Analyze Cream Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has a scar) * Analyze Shattered Mirror (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears nail polish) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Be the Envy of Success (1/6)! Be the Envy of Success (1/6) * See what Diana is stressing out about. (Result: Talk to Roderick Key again) * Confront Roderick about the threat. (Result: New Clues on Library; Reward 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Library. (Clues: Duffel Bag) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Morse Message) * Analyze Morse Message. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Collin Indigo) * Ask Collin about POWER kidnapping Diana's brother. (Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Sparking Valley. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Sofia Hollows) * Question Sofia about Joshua's business. (Result: New Clue: Sofia's Notes) * Analyze Sofia's Notes. (03:00:00; Reward: Media Tycoon Suit) * Move onto a new crime! Trivia * Sparking Valley is based off Silicon Valley. * The C3 (Computerized Celebration Convention) is based off the E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo). * Tsunami Entertainment is based off Blizzard Entertainment. ** The CEO of Tsunami Entertainment Aileen Brock is based off Blizzard Entertainment CEO J. Allen Brack. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sparking Streets Category:Cases in Harwell